Medui Lend, El Último Viaje
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. Legolas y Gimli son los últimos miembros de la Compañía. Tras la muerte de Aragorn han decidido viajar juntos a las Tierras Imperecederas, pero ¿podrán superar los obstáculos del Ocultamiento de Valinor? NO slash


Nota de la autora: Aiya! El viaje de Legolas y Gimli a Valinor también lo escribiré para mi otro fic "Hojaverde y el Amigo de los Elfos", pero de forma completamente distinta. En el otro fic el viaje será más largo, con más aventuras, y a demás podréis ver como antes de partir Legolas y Gimli dirán adiós a Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Thranduil, Elladan y Elrohir, etc. Pero quería ecribir otro final totalmente distinto, así que hize este fic. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Medui Lend  
(El Último Viaje)  
**

Gimli hijo de Glóin, quien ya había cumplido los dos-cientos sesenta años, su piel arrugada por la vejez y su barba gris como la ceniza, estaba sentado al lado de su más querido amigo, Legolas hijo de Thranduil, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en la puesta de sol.

De quienes fueron los Compañeros del Anillo, sólo dos quedaban ahora, y ésos eran ellos. Frodo el Portador del Anillo y Gandalf, el guía, fueron los primeros en partir, y se navegaron en el último barco hacia Valinor, el centro de la Tierra Bendecida. Poco después de morir Rosa, la esposa de Samsagaz, éste siguió los pasos de su Amo. Merry y Pippin murieron en Minas Tirith, con dos dias de diferencia, y a lo poco después Aragorn, el Rey Elessar de Gondor, decidió abandonar el mundo como antaño hacían los reyes de Númenor, antes que la vejez tocara su piel. En el último Invierno, la luz de Arwen Undómiel se había extinguido en Cerin Amroth.

Desde entonces, Legolas era distante y silencioso con su amigo Enano. Ni la llegada de la primavera le había reanimado el corazón. Ya no caminaba bajo la bóveda de estrellas por las noches. Ya no se oía su hermoso canto en el bosque. Gimli, sentado a su lado, le miró tristemente.

"¿Por qué ya no hablas conmigo, Legolas?"

Parecía que el Elfo no le había oído, o sencillamente no tenía intención de responder, pero tras un minuto de silencio volvió la mirada al Enano, y Gimli por poco desfalleció al ver los tristes ojos de su amigo Elfo, ensombrecidos como la luna muerta tras una nube negra de tormenta. Sus ojos estaban... vacíos, por así decir. Gimli recordaba que antes podía ver estrellas en ellos, o inlcuso un verde bosque, pero ahora, simplemtente, no había nada en ellos.

"Ha llegado la hora, amigo Gimli. No te había dicho nada, pero al fin terminé de construir el navío." - dijo Legolas con voz serena. Gimli comprendió entonces. Durante todo este tiempo de silencio Legolas había estado construyendo un barco en secreto para marcharse a Valinor. Una cólera y una tristeza inmensa se apoderaron del Enano.

"¡Cómo!.¿Pienas cruzar el Gran Mar? Ahora que Aragorn ha muerto no hay nada que te ate aquí¿es eso lo que dices?.¡Entonces yo no significo nada para ti!"

Gimli había levantado terriblemente la voz, como nadie habría anticipado en una persona tan anciana. Pequeñas lágrimas brillantes como diamantes blancos se formaron en los ojos de Legolas. Había temblado cuando Gimli nombró a Aragorn y a su partida, pero más tembló con las últimas palabras de su amigo. "¡Por supuesto que significas algo para mí!" - gritó y sollozó - "Por eso te pido que vengas conmigo..."

Gimli le miró estupefacto. Se acercó un poco más al Elfo y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. "Eso no es posible, Legolas, y tú lo sabes..."

"¡Nada es imposible, Gimli! Ven conmigo, y los Valar te aceptarán. Estoy seguro de que tendremos el favor de la Dama Galadriel. ¡La Dama Galadriel, Gimli!... ¿no querrías verla una vez más?"

Gimli suspiró. Galadriel, la Señora Blanca de los Galadhrim, de quién se enamoró y nunca dejaría de amar. "Lo querría, sin duda alguna. Pero no se me permitirá entrar en Aman, la tierra de los Elfos que los mortales nunca verán. ¿Por qué debo abandonar a mi gente si no hay esperanza?"

Legolas tomó las viejas arrugadas manos de Gimli entre las suyas que no envejecen. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al fin, como estrellas en el cielo que caen fugaces y se desvanecen. "Ven conmigo," - dijo - "Y si no te permiten el paso, volveré contigo. Volveremos juntos a la Tierra Media."

El Enano rodeó al Elfo con sus brazos, y Legolas lloró silenciosamente sobre su hombro. Así fue como Gimli hijo de Glóin aceptó la petición de Legolas hijo de Thranduil. Su eterno amigo.

* * *

El día del gran viaje había llegado. Legolas le ofreció el brazo a Gimli, y el anciano Enano aceptó la ayuda sin rechistar. Algo que preocupó al Elfo, pues Gimli siempre había negado cualquier ayuda, diciendo que no permitiría dejarse vencer por la vejez. Ahora que Legolas le miraba, mientras de bracete subían abordo, se dio cuenta de lo realmente viejo que Gimli era. El fuego de los ojos del Enano había desparecido, reemplazado por cansancio y penas. Las robustas piernas tan fuertes hace años se habían debilitado y le temblaban. 

Izaron las velas. El viento salado las empujó, y el navío gris se movió con la ligereza de un cisne. Se quedaron en popa, mirando las costas de la Tierra Media, como empequiñecía en la distancia.

"_Namárië_ _Aragorn!__Namárië_ _Merry_ _a_ _Pippin! Namárië Arwen a Eldarion!_ _Namárië adar!_"- gritó Legolas a las olas y al viento. Lloró entonces, y se dio cuenta que Gimli a su lado también estaba llorando. - "¡Ai! Llevamos grandes pesares en el corazón, Gimli hijo de Glóin, pero allí donde vamos nuestras penas serán consoladas, nuestros corazones sanarán, y seremos felices para siempre."

* * *

Durante semanas navegaron, y no había rastro de la blanca orilla en el horizonte. Sólo el Mar azul que se extendía infinitamente. A la sexta semana entraron en aguas turbulentas, y una espesa niebla les cegaba la vista. Gimli miraba desde proa, pero no veía nada en el velo gris. 

"Esta niebla no parece normal. Es como si adrede tratara de ocultarnos nuestro destino." - musitó a Legolas, quien con pasos sigilosos se había acercado a él.

"Mucho me temo que sea cómo dices, amigo mio. Tal vez estemos navegando por los Mares Sombríos."

"¿Mares Sombríos?" - dijo Gimli toscamente. El nombre de lo gustó en absoluto.

"¿No has oído las historias sobre el Ocultamiento de Valinor, Gimli? Dicen que extensos Mares Sombríos rodean sus costas, al igual que las Islas Encantadas, creadas antaño por los Valar con el único propósito de impedir la entrada a Morgoth y a los Exiliados. El marinero insensato que pisa las costas de las Islas Encantadas se sume en un sueño eterno, del que nunca jamás despertará."

Gimli gruñió. "¡Humf! No me habías mencionado que encontraríamos peligros en nuestro viaje, y entiendo el porqué. Pero espero que esas historias no sean ciertas."

Legolas rió, su hermosa risa deslizándose sobre las olas del Mar con un eco, a la que los delfines respondieron con su risa. Gimli sonrió largamente; había añorado la risa de su amigo. "¡No temas, amigo Gimli! Como ya he dicho, el propósito de tal ocultamiento es impedir la entrada al enemigo y a los Exiliados. Las costas de la Tierra Bendecida sólo se dejan ver por designio de los Valar. Cuando llegue el momento, los Valar nos mostrarán el camino." - miró en el horizonte, la niebla gris cegándole los penetrantes ojos élficos - "El velo gris de este mundo se levantará, y todo se convertirá en plateado cristal, entonces lo veremos."

"¿El qué?.¿Qué veremos?"

"La blanca orilla." - le sonrió Legolas - "Y más allá, la inmensa campiña verde, tendida ante un fugaz amanecer."

Gimli le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió la mirada al Mar, deseando ver como la densa niebla se disipaba y todo se convertía en plateado cristal. Pero el velo gris no se levantó.

* * *

Los cielos habían estallado. La ira de Manwe soplaba y la cólera de Ulmo golpeaba. En el mar de niebla Legolas y Gimli habían superado la primera prueba y dejaron atrás a Tol Eressëa la Isla Solitaria, mas el mal tiempo había dado un giro terriblemente brusco a la aventura. La lluvia caía sin cesar y los rayos tronaban. El viento soplaba fuerte del norte y las olas eran inmensas. Mucho luchaban Legolas y Gimli por mantener el rumbo, pero más por mantenerse ellos en pie y abordo del navío gris. 

Gimli se dejó caer al suelo. Entre él y Legolas acababan de lograr plegar las velas. Tal esfuerzo había costado caro al Enano. Sus envejecidos huesos dolían, como si estuvieran apunto de resquebrajarse. El navío se sacudía violentamente, pero ya no le importaba. Se agarró al mástil con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y cerró los ojos. Mas pronto los volvió a abrir, pues Legolas dejó escapar un grito.

"¡El timón!" - gritó - "¡Gimli!.¡Ve a estribor y dime lo que ves!"

El Enano se puso en pie pesadamente y miró a proa. De repente se quedó sin aliento: allá, no muy lejos e interponiéndose en su rumbo, vio una isla, y si sus ojos hubieran sido más jóvenes tal vez hubiera visto que no sólo una isla les cerraba el paso, sino que había varias. Las Islas Encantadas.

Legolas corrió hacia el timón, que se movía libre y violentamente sin rumbo alguno. Lo tomó, y mirando el compás trató de ponerlo en rumbo. Sin embargo, las agujas del compás giraban como locas. Legolas desfalleció. ¿Por qué los Valar les castigaban de esa forma? Entonces creyó comprender. ¿Y si los Valar no querían cederle el paso a Gimli?

"¡Legolas!" - la voz del Enano le despertó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Gimli estaba en estribor, apoyándose contra la borda gris - "¡Vira a babor o chocaremos!"

_¿Chocar? _El Elfo se dio cuenta entonces que allí en frente se alzaban muy cercanas las Islas Encantada, demasiado, y rápidamente giró el timón tratando de virar. Pero la cólera de Manwe y Ulmo eran grandes, y las olas golpeaban y el viento les empujaba. Un relámpago estalló y pudieron ver que estaban apunto de impactar contra la costa de rocas negras. A los segundos el navío chocó, y Legolas impactó con el pecho contra el timón, y cayó al suelo, sin aliento y dolorido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, en el suelo, medio trastornado por el golpe, pero cuando volvió en sí se percató que el navío había dejado de sacudirse, pues estaba atrapado entre las afiladas rocas, y cuando miró a estribor vio que Gimli había desaparecido.

Gimli hijo de Glóin había caído por la borda. La debilidad de sus miembros, el peso de sus ropas y el poder de las olas no le permitieron nadar, ni tan sólo mantenerse a flote por mucho tiempo. La fuerte corriente no le arrastró a la costa hechizada, pero sí al acantilado rocoso. Perdió el conocimiento cuando su cuerpo golpeó una y otra vez contra las rocas, arrastrado por la furia de las olas. No sintió como unos brazos le tomaban y le rescataban. Legolas se había atado una cuerda a la cintura y había saltado al agua a por él. Ayudado por la cuerda, el Elfo se arrastró de vuelta al navío, y sujetando firmemente a su amigo contra el pecho subió la escala de cuerda que había atado y colgado.

Agotado y asustado, dejó al Enano en el suelo de abordo. La luz blanca de los relámpagos le mostraron el rostro de Gimli, herido, sangrando en la frente y por la comisura de los labios. Su barba gris se tenía manchas rojas.

"¡Gimli!.¡Gimli!"

* * *

Hacía tiempo que la tormenta había cesado cuando Gimli abrió los ojos, encontrándose envuelto en el abrazo de su amigo. La frente de Legolas estaba en contacto con la suya. El Elfo tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba pálido y gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro. Gimli se asustó; le pareció ver signos de envejecimiento en el rostro de Legolas, y por un momento le vio aparecer tal y como era: un anciano de cabellos ralos y blancos, manos huesudas y cara arrugada y delgada. 

"Legolas..." - la voz sonó aspera y débil. Tenía la garganta seca y adolorida. El Elfo abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se incorporó.

"¡Gimli!" - exclamó, y el Enano pudo ver que los ojos le brillaban. Volvía a ser el Elfo de rostro siempre joven. Tenía una expresión de abatimiento y preocupación, pero en seguida Legolas sonrió tratando de ocultarlo - "Menudo baño he tenido que darme por tu culpa, Señor Enano. La próxima vez déjate caer en una aguas menos frías y turbulentas."

Gimli trató de reír, pero no pudo. El dolor era demasiado grande. En su lugar dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. La boca le sabía a sangre.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo mío?" - le preguntó Legolas, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Como si un trol se hubiera sentado sobre mí."

Legolas rió suavemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Había hecho todo lo que había podido por ayudarle: le había dado aire, le había vendado las heridas sangrantes, le había inmovilizado los brazos y piernas rotas...

"No temas, Gimli, te vas a poner bien. Llegaremos a Valinor y allí te aliviarán las heridas y curarás."

"Mucho me temo que no voy a poder ver la blanca orilla, Legolas." - dijo Gimli débilmente. Legolas le estrechó la mano angustiado. - "No puedo más. El dolor es insoportable."

"¡No te rindas, Gimli!.¡Se fuerte!" - imploró el Elfo, tratando sin resultado de sonar alegre.

Gimli le sonrió, "Soy demasiado viejo, Legolas. No puedo, lo siento. Pero hazme un favor," - aquí el Enano respiró hondo, esperando que el mareo por el esfuerzo que hacía al hablar desapareciera y se le despejara la mente - "No te apenes por mi partida. Sigue tu camino, y llega a las Tierras Imperecederas, donde todo será olvidado y podrás vivir eternamente en paz."

"¿Y dejarte aquí?"- sollozó Legolas - ¡Ay, Gimli!.¿Por qué viniste?.¿Lo hiciste por mí, o por Galadriel?"

Gimli exasperó un suspiro. "Qué pregunta más tonta, Elfo, claro que lo hice por ti." - le sonrió débilmente, y comenzó a toser, vomitando algo de sangre. - "Pero hazme otro favor; dale mi adiós a la Dama Galadriel. Díle que el Portador del Rizo deseaba volver a verla."

Legolas le acarició el rostro arrugado y le besó la frente dulcemente. Los ojos de Gimli se entrecerraban.

"¿Recuerdas... cuales fueron... las últimas palabras... de Pippin?"

Legolas afirmó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Dijo que ya le había llegado la hora, y que se hiba en paz con su amada Diamante. Y le dijo a Merry que le estaría esperando y que no tardara mucho."

"Y dos días después... Merry murió... diciendo que la vida había sido... buena... y que se iría en paz... con Pippin y Estela... Pues yo te digo ahora... que me voy en paz... con mis padres..." - se detuvo y respiró hondo -"No pierdas la esperanza... Sigue adelante..."

Legolas no dijo nada, pero acarició los cabellos ásperos del Enano, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no romper en el llanto. Entonces se alarmó al ver que Gimli cerraba los ojos.

"¡Gimli!"

El Enano abrió los ojos despacio. "Gimli hijo de Glóin... a su servicio..."

Legolas le sonrió entre lágrimas. "Legolas hijo de Thranduil al suyo y al de su familia." - respondió a la usanza de los Enanos.

"Me alegro de haberte conocido, Legolas..." - la respiración del Enano era más entrecortada ahora - "Te quiero..." - y expiró el ultimo aliento de vida, y el pecho se deshinchó y no volvió a subir. No se movió más.

El Elfo se paró unos instantes, observando detenidamente el pecho del Enano, esperando verlo moverse otra vez, arriba y abajo, mientras sentía los dolorosos latidos de su desolado corazón resonando en sus oídos. Al momento en que vio que no ocurría nada se dio cuenta de la fatal verdad: Gimli, su hermano de armas y su mejor amigo, había muerto. Y todo había sido culpa suya. Él le había arrastrado al viaje, un peligroso viaje en cuyo final tal vez no habría sitio para un Enano entre los Elfos. Él manejaba el timón cuando se estrellaron contra las rocas.

"¡Gimli, Gimli _avo_!" - gritó Legolas, abrazando al Enano, sintiendo como el cuerpo de éste se enfriaba. - "_Avo_..."

El Elfo subió la mirada y se volvió al mar. Una suave neblina gris flotaba sobre la superficie del agua azul. "¡Por favor!" - suplicó, no sabiendo exactamente a quién - "¡Salvadle, por favor!.¡Por favor!" - lloró, suplicando que todo fuera una simple pesadilla, y que al despertar Gimli estaría vivo, riendo a su lado. Pero cuando volvió la mirada al Enano en sus brazos, vio que nada había cambiado. El rostro de Gimli había palidecido, y sus ojos semi-abiertos no veían nada. El cielo se volvió gris y comenzó a caer una llovizna muy fina.

"_Tellin men achae... Ú-erich o nin qwanno..._" susurró Legolas contra el rostro del Enano, las largas manos frotando las frías de Gimli, amargamente queriendo creer que podría hacerle entrar en calor, devolverle la vida.

En ese momento la luz tierna del sol cegó los ojos de Legolas. La nubes grises se apartaban. El Elfo sintió en el aire una fragancia y oyó cantos que llegaban sobre las aguas; levantó la mirada y ante él la cortina de lluvia gris se transformó en plata y cristal, y el velo se abrió. Entonces lo vio. La blanca orilla. Aparecieron unas playas blancas, y más allá un país lejano y verde tendido a la luz de un fugaz amanecer. No muy lejos, a babor, estaban las costas de Aman.

Pero la visión no alegró el corazón de Legolas, sino que se lamentó amargamente. ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué no antes? Había sido culpa suya. Si no le hubiera pedido a Gimli que le acompañara, en estos momentos estaría vivo, con sus parientes y seres queridos sentado junto a una fogata y contando las aventuras de la Compañía a los niños en las Cavernas Centelleantes.

Legolas ya no deseaba la paz de la Tierra Bendecida. El último y el más querido de sus amigos había fallecido. Se lamentó aferrado al cuerpo de Gimli, sus desconsoladas lágrimas mojando el rostro del Enano. Lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que ya no había más lágrimas y la voz se le enronqueció. Echando una mirada más a las costas blancas de Aman, se secó las lágrimas del rostro y suavemente cerró los ojos muertos de Gimli, el rostro terriblemente pálido rociado de lluvia; había una sonrisa de paz en su cara. Decidido, volviendo la espalda a las Tierras Imperecederas, tomó al Enano y con una balsa lo bajó del navío. Remó hasta las costas de aquella maldita isla en la que habían chocado, y caminó por la orilla llevando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo a hombros, sin llorar más pero dejando escapar algún que otro sollozo angustiado que no lograba reprimir. Estuvo a tiempo de disponerlo en el suelo sobre una alfombra de flores blancas, y de besarle los labios fríos, antes de que el hechizo se apoderase de él.

"Lo siento, Gimli." - dijo - "Te quiero."

Y con estas palabras se quedó dormido bajo el encantamiento de la isla, la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del anciano Enano. Durmió bajo el hechizo eterno sin sueños.

Durmió y no volvió a despertar.

FIN

_Namárië - Adios_

_a- y_

_Avo- No_

_Tellin men achae. Ú-erich o nin qwanno.- Hemos llegado tan lejos. No puedes dejarme._


End file.
